Hetalia: Belarus, the Jealous Type
by Hetaliar
Summary: Russia is actually treating the Baltic States like they were human beings, but then something bad happened that ruins the whole day. Belarus is celebrating her birthday. Russia spends the whole day hiding from her, causing Belarus to throw tantrums and tear up the house. Things get worse when she suspects a romantic interest between her Big Brother and Ukraine.


Hetalia: Belarus, the Jealous Type

The snow covered the ground like all other days, but it was so white when the sun reflected off from it that it was almost blinding at times. Today was unusual, though, because the sun _was_ actually shining. Most of the time a blizzard or light snow clouds would shade Russia from having any sunlight at all. _I like it when it's sunny out_, Russia stood outside, looking up at the sky and smiling. He wished it could be like this all the time.

"M-Mr. Russia," came a small voice that belonged to the young Latvia, "would you like your coat? You are just standing outside in your underwear, sir."

"Hm?" Russia looked over at the shivering Latvia, but was unsure if he was shaking from the cold or intimidation. He smiled in his usual way. He was only wearing shorts and an undershirt along with his favorite scarf. "No, that is alright. It's not so cold today. You should undress and enjoying the sun, too, da?"

"N-no, that's alright!" Latvia hurried back inside, still holding Russia's coat in trembling hands. He put the coat up on the wall peg and joined the other two Baltic States in looking out the window.

"He's crazy!" said Estonia as he watched Russia basking in the sun. "Even if it's sunny out, it has to be below freezing still."

Lithuania tried to smile, even though he also found it strange, "who cares, at least he's not bothering us, right?"

"Maybe he would like a picnic outside," Latvia suggested.

"What made you think of that?!" Estonia scolded him, "I'm not going out there and neither are any of you! It would just cause us more trouble. If he likes it there, just leave him!"

"Yes," Lithuania sighed, "the longer he stays out there, the better."

The Baltic States dispersed and went about their normal chores. Normally, they would take any opportunity like this for a break, but who knew how long it would be sunny out. Russia could come in saying 'kols' at any minute because of some cloud cover.

Lithuania was dusting off the furniture and he wore a frilly apron over his clothes while he did so because Russia wanted him to for some reason. He glanced up at the calendar and noticed the date. His eyes grew wide. He had forgotten what today was.

Lithuania dashed outside to inform Russia. "M-Mr. R-Russssssiiiaaaa!" He had forgotten to put on a coat and realized how cold it was outside. He hugged his arms for warmth. "T-today is…"

Russia looked over at him. "What's wrong, Little Lithuania? You should see the look on your face." Russia closed his eyes and continued smiling. He seemed happier than normal due to the sunlight. He didn't even seem as creepy, besides for the fact that he stood outside unaffected by the cold.

Lithuania was finally able to speak again. "It's your sister," he said, "it's her birthday today!"

Russia was silent for a moment. "Which one?"

Lithuania was taken back, how could Russia forget, "why, Belarus, of course, sir." He smiled, cheerily at his boss. Slowly, Russia's own smile started fading and it suddenly made Lithuania very uneasy. "Uh, s-sir, aren't you happy? That means she's coming for a visit today."

Russia had a strange look on his face now and he was no longer smiling. The look almost resembled fear. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Russia asked in a stern voice.

"W-well, I…" Lithuania started to sweat despite the cold weather. "I thought…well…I forgot that…um." He blushed out of embarrassment. He was human, of course he would forget things.

Russia didn't say another word, he took Lithuania by the collar and drug him inside. Throwing him down on the wooden floor, he slammed the door and went about locking and bolting it down. Lithuania couldn't see the expression on his face any longer, but he assumed that Russia was still angry. He tried to scoot away a little without Russia noticing. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to get support from his brothers.

"Guys," he panicked in a whisper, "I think I just angered Russia!"

"What?!" Estonia shot a look of angst at Lithuania. "You fool! What did you do this time?"

"I'm not sure," Lithuania was shaking his hand and was on the verge of tears. "I just wanted to remind him that it was Belarus' birthday!"

"Oh…no…." Estonia's anger turned to utter fear.

Latvia looked down in shame, "even I know not to mention _that_ name here…"

Russia walked into the room where the Baltic States hid behind the couch, and kicked it aside. The couch crashed into the wall and revealed an angry-looking Russia, with his arms crossed and emitting the 'kol, kol, kol,' they were so much afraid of.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHYYYYAHAHAHA!" they all screamed.

Russia stared at them. "That's my hiding spot," he said.

The Baltic States where silent. "w-what?"

Russia shoved them out from the corner and pulled the couch back to hide himself. The Baltic States just continued staring at him with confused expressions.

Latvia was the first to act. He ran out of the room, but returned quickly, holding a giant gun of some sort that seemed to be heavier than he was. He heaved it over the couch with a grunt and said, "Here, Mr. Russia, you can use this to protect yourself!"

That seemed to calm Russia down for a minute and he smiled at Latvia as he took the gun. "Thanks, I guess I got so carried away, I forgot to bring weapon of defense."

Latvia blushed. For once, he had done something right, or so he thought. "Don't worry, sir, we'll make sure she doesn't find you," he promised.

Russia sighed. "I'm glad to have obedient slaves at times like these."

Latvia returned to the others and they started planning.

"Ok," said Estonia, "now that Russia has calmed down a bit, we can prepare to receive Belarus for her birthday without giving away his position behind the coach."

"But wouldn't she get mad if we have a party for her without her big brother there?" Lithuania asked. He secretly admired Belarus, even if she was harsh. He thought that Russia would also be happy to see his little sister, but he was mistaken.

"We'll have to manage," Estonia explained.

"But you know how desperate she gets," Latvia reminded them. "She will tear the house apart if she can't see him."

"Noooooo!" they heard Russia from behind the furniture piece.

Estonia wasn't looking forward to that. He really hated all of Russia's family because they were all…well, crazy. Even if he considered Russia the worst, Belarus and Ukraine also had mental issues that needed to be worked out; Belarus for her demanding demeanor, and Ukraine for her self-pity and compulsive apologetic disorder.

The other two started to panic openly, but Estonia kept it inside. He had to think up a plan.

It started to get darker in the room and the Baltic States rushed to the window to see storm clouds coming in their direction. The once sunny day had turned into a nightmare and it seemed like it was about to get worse.

"I better start baking that cake," Estonia cowered away into the kitchen, leaving Lithuania and Latvia to deal with the situation as was his bad habit.

A hopeful Latvia looked over at Lithuania, who looked as if he was really sick now. "Hey, Lithuania, I have an idea…" He whispered in Lithuania's ear.

"Huh?" Lithuania was surprised. "Do you really think that will work?"

"It's worth a try," they went out of the room and locked the door behind them. They knew Russia liked many doors and wall between himself and Belarus.

There was an eerie silence and a shadow standing at the front door was cast on the floor before them. A scratching knock came from the door. Lithuania and Latvia shook as they went closer to answer. The whole entrance was dark and clouded. This was one dedicated sister who just wanted to be with her big brother. Lithuania's hand shook involuntarily as he reached for the door knob, but Latvia stopped him.

He whispered, "Russia went through all of that trouble to put up those locks, don't you think we should just wait for her to break down the door?"

Lithuania thought as the scratches continued bombarding the door more rapidly. _Let me in, let me in_, came a hiss. "I don't think so," Lithuania was convinced, "she would just be even more upset and have some kind of adrenaline rush. We should just let her in while she's still calm."

Latvia stepped back, "I s-suppose you're right, but I hope it works."

Lithuania took a deep breath and loosened the door; it creped open to reveal the monster that was lying in wait. "G-good morning, Miss Bella." Lithuania did his best to smile. She was so beautiful…in a creepy kind of way.

"Do not call me that," she scuffed, "Only Big Brother calls me 'Bella,'" she walked in and threw her overcoat on Lithuania. She had a very strict disposition. "By the way, where is my brother?"

"Uhhh," Lithuania hung her coast up and tried to come up with something. _Why did she have to bring it up so quickly_? "Well, you see," he said with his best face, "he is out right now."

Belarus turned to him, eyebrow raised. "Out?" Lithuania just nodded with a goofy smile. "Out where?" she demanded.

"Out fighting…heh, heh,"he laughed nervously.

"Fighting whom?" She insisted. She had backed him into a corner now for interrogation.

"Just…uh," Lithuania had to think of something quick…oh, what did Latvia tell him to say again? "Fighting with Germany," he finally managed to get out of his lips. "Yes, fighting with Germany like usual."

"Oh," Belarus backed off a little and Lithuania was able to climb down from his position on the wall. "Only, didn't they just make an alliance recently?"

_Oh, I forgot…Latvia!_ Lithuania glanced over at Latvia and started to sweat again, he thought that answer would satisfy her, but he had forgotten that she knew everything her brother was up to.

"They never really get along, you know," Latvia tried to come up with an answer.

Belarus almost looked depressed for a moment when she said, "yes, he spend all his time fighting and he forgets how special this day is." Her face returned to its serious self when she said. "I will just have to wait here until he returns."

Noooooooooo! Latvia and Lithuania grew nervous.

* * *

Just when it seemed there was no hope, there was another knock on the door. This time, it wasn't a scary shadow looming on the floor behind the door, but a rather big-looking one. They heard from behind the door some kind of bouncing sound and a voice saying, "Oh, I hope I'm not late!"

Belarus rolled her eyes. "It's her."

Lithuania opened the door again and saw Ukraine standing with a big chocolate cake in hand. "Hello," she came in, but tripped on the door step, causing her cake to go flying and it splashed all over Belarus' new black dress. Ukraine sat on the floor, legs crossed behind her and started sobbing. "I- I am so sorry…"

"Look what you've done!" Belarus screamed and any charming appearance she may have had disappeared with an evil look.

Ukraine continued to cry. "I am just so big and clumsy," she used her hands to wipe away the constant flow of tears. "And it's your birthday, too. Oh, my little sister, won't you forgive me?" Before Belarus could answer, Ukraine got on her feet and clinched her fist. "I know, I will go buy you a new dress before you notice the mess I made! And I'll get a new cake, even bigger than before!" She ran out and they could all hear bouncing again as she ran.

Estonia came out of the kitchen, "I was going to tell her not to worry about it since I already have a cake prepared." He placed the new cake on the table, but Belarus was still complaining.

"I went out and got this dress just so Big Brother would fall in love with me, and _she_ ruined it," she kicked the wall in a tantrum. "She ruins **everything**!" She growled and the Baltic States went in the other room to hide again. "I hate her! She gave Big Brother that scarf and he never takes it off! Her present was the only one he liked! I hate her! She is so stupid and cries too much! She is so big that no boy will like her because she bumps everything over! So why does Big Brother like her? I want him for myself! I want to marry him! She should just **DIE**!"

The Baltic States heard her screaming from the other room.

"That's awful," Latvia had tears in his eyes from fear.

"It's a family feud," Estonia tried to make it clearer, "I'm not sure how it started, I just wish it would be over."

"Poor Belarus," Lithuania sighed.

The others looked at him as if he were crazy. "Poor Belarus?" they asked. "Poor us! Poor Russia!"

Lithuania shook his head, "No," he explained. "I think she's just been neglected. She just wants her big brother right now, but he always runs away from her. Obviously, she can't turn to her big sister for help, so she just takes it out on the walls."

"At least she's not taking it out on us," Estonia reminded him.

"Yeah, who cares about the walls?" Latvia said, "I think she should hit Russia, too."

Lithuania sighed. "I will see if I can go calm her down."

The other two tried to grab after him to prevent him from leaving, "No! She'll kill you!"

"Miss Belarus?" Lithuania called her from the door frame.

Belarus stopped stomping and straightened up. Without turning around, she asked, "Yes? Has my brother returned yet?"

"N-no, I'm afraid not," Lithuania said softly. "But look, we have a cake ready for you! Won't you come eat some? It will make you warm and happy in this cold weather. And you know what? I think your dress still looks great, even if it has a stain on it now."

Belarus turned to look at Lithuania, not with a mad expression, but with a confused, but still serious one. "The cake?"

"Yes!" Lithuania smiled. He felt that he successfully cheered her up. "It's over here on the table, I'll cut a slice for you." He escorted her to the table and she looked down at the cake. "See? Doesn't it look delicious?"

Belarus was silent. "It looks…STUPID!" she knocked it off onto the floor. "I don't want cake! I want my brother!"

Lithuania was scared again, but tried to remain calm, his fear would only aggravate her more. "P-Please, Miss Belarus, just be patient. I'm sure he will be home tomorrow. Why don't you come back then?"

Belarus slapped Lithuania across the face. "You liar! He has been here this whole time, hasn't he?" She started to search the house and turning things over roughly.

Lithuania just stared while his cheeks were burning red from embarrassment and the blow he just received.

Ukraine walked into the room, her tears appeared to be dried up, and she was holding a new chocolate cake in her hands. She saw Lithuania in his pitiful state and all he could seem to do was point her towards that ravaging Belarus. Ukraine carefully put the cake down on the table and walked up to Belarus. She hugged her frantic little sister close to her large bosom and said, "Little one, don't be so upset. You can talk to your big sister, da?" It only lasted a moment because Belarus pushed away violently. "You should be happy that it's your birthday."

"Why do you care about me?" she spat out and her face was red with anger.

Ukraine blinked a few times out of surprise. "B-because I am your big sister. Families care about each other, don't they? I may be big and clumsy, but I also have a big heart and I want you to be happy on your special day."

Belarus stopped breathing so intensely and crossed her arms. "The only thing that will make me happy is having Big Brother all to myself."

"Ok, if that is your birthday wish," Ukraine smiled, a little brokenheartedly. "I will help you find him."

Lithuania didn't want to tell them where Russia was hiding. His feelings were severely hurt and all he wanted to do was just sit down somewhere away from everything. Besides, maybe the sisters would grow to love each other as they teamed up to search for their brother.

Ukraine also had feelings of love for her little brother Russia, but she was so shy and embarrassed by her freakishly large breasts that she already made up her mind that no guy would like her. She also knew how much Belarus loved Russia, so she should just help them if that's what made them happy. But still, if Russia really didn't care, why would he treasure that scarf she made for him all of these years? She brushed her own feelings and tears aside as she searched under the sofa pillows for her brother, even though it was obvious he couldn't hide behind something as small as that. Nonetheless, she heard her name called in a whisper and it seemed to come from the sofa. "What?" she answered in a whisper. "What do you need to tell me, Mr. Sofa? Or are you a ghost sitting on the sofa? Oh! I'm so sorry for crushing you just now, but I was looking for my brother under here—"

"No, it's me," Russia peered over the top of the couch to see his older sister. "I am doing the hiding from Bella." He explained.

Ukraine was surprised to see her brother. "Oh, Russia!"

"Sha!" Russia hushed her. "Do not let her know that I am hiding. You create a diversion and I will sneak away, da?"

"B-but Russia," Ukraine's eyes were wet again. "She really wants to see you." She hung her head. "I was hoping we could _all_ spend time together today…It seems that I never see you anymore because I never have the money to pay you back."

Russia grew sad. "I was hoping to avoid her all together, but I'm guessing now I have no choice." He got up from behind the couch and sat on it. He pulled Ukraine down with his free hand to join him. In his other hand the gun remained. "Let's sit together for a while before she finds us." The cheery smile came back to his face and he embraced his sister by the shoulder. She found herself leaning on his chest. It was very comforting. They never spent time like this together; in fact, they never spent any time alone together since Belarus was born. Ukraine closed her eyes and hugged Russia tightly, listening to his heart. Maybe he did love her despite her enormous sized chest. "I don't care about the money." She heard Russia say. "I'm just glad to know why you were always avoiding me those times."

"Oh, Russia…" she didn't want to let go of her strong brother. "I'm so sorry…If I only knew—"

"Shh," Russia put a finger to her lips with a gentle smile. "We don't want Bella to find us—"

Just as he finished those words, they heard loud huffing and puffing in the doorway. Belarus' hair was a mess and in her purple eyes were a sharp, piercing menace. "There you are, Brother," her voice crept out. "I was looking everywhere…" she noticed that her older sister and brother were embracing and her eyes went from menacing to rage. She punched the wall. "BROTHER?!"

Russia stood up. "Ahh, Bella. I was wondering when you'd get here." He still had the gun and by an involuntary impulse, it was pointed towards her. "I was waiting for you to find me…that game was fun, da?" He put on a weak smile. Belarus was the only person in the world who put Russia on edged.

"Game?!" she fumed. "You call hiding from me a game?!"

Russia's smile remained, but a cold sweat streak was slipping down the back of his neck. There was no way to escape unless he destroyed her. But before he had any second thoughts, she charged ahead and embraced him tightly, causing him to drop the gun on the floor. At the same time, she pushed Ukraine about three feet away.

"Oh, Russia," she smiled as she kept squeezing him tighter and tighter to the point he had no use of his arms and couldn't move, either. "I just wanted to spend my birthday alone with you. I don't want to play anymore games. You can be fighting others any day, but not today."

Russia tried to breathe out the words, "Ah, Belarus, one year had made you even stronger than I remember."

"Yes, Brother," she agreed. "It has made me strong and even more determined to marry you. See? I am strong enough to be anyone, including your wife."

Russia tried extremely hard not to scream for the world to hear. "How about I get you flowers for your birthday instead?"

Ukraine smiled at the sight of her siblings, they never changed. "I think we should all have some cake to celebrate this moment."

"Da, sounds good," Russia managed to pry himself out of Belarus' grip (or did she just loosen it) and he pushed past her to the dinner table. Belarus could be heard growling as he did so.

Ukraine got some vodka down from on top of the cabinet. "You still keep it here, huh?" she brought it over to the table and inspected the label. "ah, yes, this is good. Would you like some, brother Russia?"

Russia still was in a panicky state, but he looked over at his older sister who held life in her hand. "I thought there was something wrong with me today," Russia was relieved. "I haven't had anything to drink yet." He could see Belarus from the corner of his eye and quickly took a big swig right out of the bottle. It seemed to calm him a little, but it would take a lot more fuel to remain so.

"Here," Ukraine poured a glass for all three of them. They all sat there talking of the past and what they were doing recently. Even though they were an awkward family, they were still family. There were moments of laughter, strange silence, and even a few smiles from the heart.

Estonia made sure they had plenty of vodka, but the girls didn't drink as much as Russia did (who downed three bottles already and was only starting to loosen up). It wasn't so bad when they all had full stomachs. He breathed a sigh of relief and returned to the kitchen with the other Baltic States.

Latvia smile, "I wish I could see my family again."

Estonia patted him on the head, "one day, my friend, you will."

Lithuania wasn't participating with their conversation, instead he leaned up against the door and was watching the three siblings eat and drink. Even though his face still had a mark over it from when Belarus slapped him, his somewhat strange fascination for her remained the same. This whole affair made him start to think that maybe this family wasn't so bad after all. It was clear that Russia didn't act the way he did on purpose. He had some sort of mental breakdown in his youth and was still suffering from its affects. Somehow Lithuania no longer felt so scared of him or the other two any longer – Russia was only human, too, after all. The war and bloodshed his family had to endure would take a toll on any small kid. That was why his whole family was so...shaken up perhaps. They had to adjust; they had to survive. He felt deep sympathy for them…but that feeling only lasted a brief moment because Russia started picking on him again. "Hey, Lithuania, go into the cellar and get more vodka. This is a celebration, or are you deaf? Ha."

"Y-yes, sir," Lithuania obeyed, but found himself frowning as he went down the stairs into the dark cellar. Even if it was understandable why Russia was in such a state, he was still creepy and unwarily mean to others just for fun. Didn't he at least know how to generally act nice? He sighed and took three bottles down from the shelf.

Little Sister, Big Brother, Big Sister

Somebody celebrates a birthday

The house gets thrown into a Twister

Little Sister wants her own way.

Big Brother, Little Sister, Big Sister

Panic makes him hide

What is it that Big Brother wished for

Vodka, that is his pride

Big Sister, Little Sister, Big Brother

Clumsy but kind it at heart

Takes a while for her to discover

That Big Sisters play a big part

Big Breast Ukraine

White Scarf Russia

And Blue Bow Bellarus

These are the Russian siblings

Be sure to run

THE END

**I know my poem sucks, but it took me a few minutes to make. I hope everyone liked this story. I was originally going to put Belarus in a different story and only have a small part bossing people around, but it wouldn't fit in anyway, so I decided to make a story just about her instead. Please comment if you like it. It will encourage me to write more. **


End file.
